bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onric
Onric is a character from Repicheep - Toa of Irony's series, An Unnatural Series of Events. He is a Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Tedra. Biography Onric was one of six Toa created when then Toa Uren fulfilled his destiny and gave up his Toa power to create a new generation of Toa. When the Sword of Heroes went missing from Tedra Nui, Onric was sent to retrieve it. Along the way, he met Toa Kleria and, after agreeing to help each other, they found the were following the same thief. After capturing the thief and retrieving the sword and Kleria's silver shield, they journeyed home together, along the way finding out that their home islands were not very far apart. The pair agreed to help each other's island, should they ever need it, and both teams of Toa became fast friends. Onric came to love Kleria and eventually asked her to be his Vhalentain. She said yes, and they carried on a semi-long distance relationship for close to eight years. During a Skakdi raid on Tedra Nui, Kleria was pushed to her death by one of the invading Skakdi, causing Onric to go into a rage and kill all the Skakdi in sight. After seeing Kleria buried, he made a vow to avenge her death and make the Skakdi pay. Onric and his brother Koth left Tedra Nui when the call to help in the Aquaton War on Huna Nui. After fighting off the invaders, they both attempted to return to their home, but were captured by Aquaton. Some time after escaping, he and Koth came across Lestra and Cedrak. Upon seeing the Skakdi, his hatred for the species manifested itself as he tried to kill Cedrak. After leaving him for dead, the three Toa made their way through Anzer Rhun and eventually to Zeriger. After finding passage to Tedra Nui, the three Toa returned to their home island where they were greeted by Tivari. After a bit of tale-telling, the four Toa fell asleep at the Tedra Inn. Two days later, when Makuta Oriles attacked Tedra-Koro, he joined the fight, but was thrown into unconsciousness by the Makuta. He woke up to find himself completely healed with Cedrak and Lestra standing next to his bed. After seeing Cedrak's true nature, he came to fully realize what he had become. He then allowed Cedrak to stay on Tedra Nui, if only for Lestra's sake. He was later at Cedrak's new house to officially welcome him. Several years later, Onric and Cedrak were chosen to escort Turaga Uren while he visited the Menirun Republic. While there, the pair ran into the Menirun Rhenton, who gave them a Crystal of Catastrophe. Not knowing its true nature, the pair returned to Tedra Nui with the Turaga and decided to give the crystal to Lestra as a Naming Day gift. Some weeks later, when the ship carrying Tsonclad and Taiyu landed in Tedra Nui, Onric was the first to introduce himself to the visiting Toa, and after discovering that Taiyu and Cedrak had been kidnapped, he was the one to lead the group to try to get them back. After confronting Rhenton about the crystal, the Menirun took him and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Shivri Tancharo. He and his team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, his team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. After returning to the MERAH, he began training with the resistance army, where he and Tsonclad began to grow close. The pair of them deduced that Rhenton was attracted to Negurin and subsequently tried to console when they found him, heartbroken and thinking that Negurin had fallen for Tivari. When the time came for the final battle with the loyalist army, he and Tsonclad made a bet to see who could defeat the most enemies. In the end, it was never decided who won, as Tsonclad had two more than Onric, if vehicles were included. After the battle, he sent Lestra, Tsonclad, and Tivari after Yuniro and helped bring them back after they came back injured. In the end, he and the Toa Tedra returned to Tedra Nui, with Rysavy in tow. Personality Like most Toa of Fire, Onric has a temper, but he rarely shows it. Only in times of great emotional stress does his anger ever surface, such as when Kleria was killed. Because of Kleria's death, he has become very stoic and reserved, rarely showing any emotion. Despite spending centuries filled with hatred for the Skakdi race, he has finally come to accept Cedrak as a team member and a brother. He still reviles the race as a whole, but has since learned to not jump to conclusions, or to judge one part based on the whole. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Onric can control fire in all its forms. He can fire blasts of fire, heat the air and other objects, and absorb heat. He is also more resistant to heat than other Toa. Onric wore a Kanohi Matatu before his encounter with Makuta Oriles, but now wears a Calix. Appearances *My Broken Valentine *A Righteous Skakdi *Unnatural *An Unnatural Journey *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes